Reset
by A Gay Elephant Named JohnLock
Summary: Kiku is dying from a mortal wound, and his only wish is for Alfred to stay beside him. Light America/Japan, name referencing the song 'Reset' by Ayaka Hirahara, and was originally going to include lyrics but fan fiction rules tell me that I can't use copyrighted lyrics.


**A/N: Oh God, why do I do this to myself. If I can make myself cry by having a fictional animated character die, then I have no hope. No, I'm not kidding. I rarely cry and then this happens when I imagine Japan dying. Screw me and my random emotions! Anyways, I really wanted to write this because Ameripan.**

* * *

"_Kiku_!" Alfred cried out, running over to his friend, who lay dying on the hard ground. He knelt down onto the ground and pulled Japan into his arms. He examined the wounds he had. It was one continuous deep cut from his chest down to his stomach. Blood was everywhere and still poured freely, and organs were quite visible, though Alfred avoided looking at the man's insides best he could. He tried his best to stop the bleeding by pressing his jacket against the wound, despite knowing it wouldn't work the best. Trying to stay calm, he said "Kiku, listen, I'll be right back, I'll get him. I'll make him for what he did-" As he began set Kiku down onto the ground once more, the injured man weakly grabbed his sleeve.

"No," Kiku said softly. "D-Don't leave me."

Alfred stood unmoving for a moment, trying to decide what he was going to do. "Kiku, he deserves it. I'll be right back. I just need to-"

"_No_," Kiku said in a more determined voice, though still feeble. "I don't want you to go." He tightened his grip on Alfred's sleeve.

The American was still and silent for only a second or so, before giving into Kiku's demands. "All right, I'll stay," he told his injured friend, kneeling down again.

Kiku smiled faintly. "T-Thank you, Alfred-san."

Alfred smiled in return. "Kiku, I don't mind staying here. I mean, you'll be fine once the reinforcements come."

"Alfred," Kiku began, a frown quickly replacing what faint smile he had, "you know I won't live that long."

"What... what do you mean?" Alfred said nervously, now smiling in a completely fake fashion. "Your wound isn't..." He paused for a moment, looking down at Kiku's wound again. "...it isn't that bad."

Kiku sighed gently. "Alfred-san... you know that's not true..." His voice was growing fainter and his breathing was heavy and uneven, but Alfred ignored it.

Alfred now scowled. "Keeks, listen... you're just overreacting. You'll be okay." Gently, he added "Please, you have to be."

"You're lucky I'm a country or I'll I'd been long dead by now," Kiku mumbled. "Alfred... I'm going to die... and you know it."

Alfred attempted to blink the tears in his eyes away. "Kiku... Keeks... whatever else I call you-"

"Kitten," Kiku added, a quick smile crossing his face.

This made the American smile. "Yeah, kitten. K-Kiku, is there anything... I can do for you before you-" He choked on the last word.

Kiku thought only for a moment or two. "Can you... sing me a song? I like 'Reset'... do you know that one?"

"I know because of you," Alfred replied, swallowing with difficulty. "You want me to sing that?" The Japanese man nodded. "O-Okay, K-Kiku... 'Reset' it is... I'm sorry about my pronunciation. I'm not good with Japanese..." he added nervously.

"I don't care," the smaller man mumbled.

Alfred swallowed one last time. "'kay..." He took a deep breath, and began to sing.

The faint smile on Kiku's face widened slightly as Alfred sung. His eyes were half-closed and almost completely unfocused at this point. "O-Oh, Al...fred..." he sighed, tough now his voice was very quiet and broken.

As he finished, Alfred opened his eyes. "Kiku...?"

"Al...fre...fred?" Kiku returned brokenly. "I'm... so glad... I feel so much happier..."

Nothing stopped the tears now from flowing freely from Alfred's eyes. "K-K-Kiku! Don't... please don't... I love you, Kiku... I love you." He buried his face into Kiku's neck.

"I... I... kn... know, Alfred. I l-l-love..." Kiku went silent. Alfred pulled himself away from Kiku's shoulder. The smaller man's eyes were almost completely closed and his body was completely and utterly still.

"_No_..." Alfred murmured. Hot tears blurred his sight. "No... Kiku, K-Keeks, kitten... come on... wake up..." He lightly shook Kiku. "Wake up, k-kitten... wake- wake up!" He knelt there, sobbing like this for a long time and begging his lost friend to wake up, though he knew he never would.

* * *

**A/N: Well that ending was hard to write. As you can tell I cannot write tragedy at all! I liked using the song 'Reset', because it is a very pretty song. Check it out. Sadly, it is against the rules to use songs not in the public domain, so I couldn't include lyrics.**


End file.
